


Love at first...

by Pam1256



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Hooray first fic!, Im still so new to this..., M/M, anyway this is bday present!, but still, wilf is only mentioned, woohoo!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pam1256/pseuds/Pam1256
Summary: A birthday present for the lovely Ash!Took a pairing they like & came up with this cute prompt "When did you know you loved me?" and voilà!Hope you like it! This is really short and sweet.





	Love at first...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cinnamon_grump](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamon_grump/gifts).



> Happy birthday Ash! Hope you like this and the other things from my silly birthday post!
> 
> If anyone has suggestions or spots any mistakes, please let me know, I take criticism! (Also if anyone thinks there are more tags to add, PLEASE tell me, I'm still really new to this!)
> 
> I really love this pairing, maybe I'll continue it, if I get enough ideas.

Anti and Marvin were watching something on Netflix. Anti's body glitched in and out of reality, which meant his vision was also glitchy. This made watching screens difficult most of the time, if not all the time. But still, Marvin loved relaxing with mindless TV after performing on stage. He giggled at a joke that Anti didn't catch, but he smiled anyway, happy to see Marvin was comfortable.

Anti had his arms wrapped around him, and when he looked away from the TV he saw Marvin staring up at him from his side.

“What?” the demon asked the magician, curious why he wasn’t watching the screen.

“When did you know you loved me?” Marvin’s question took Anti by surprise. Anti wasn’t as good with describing his emotions without getting frustrated for not finding the words. But Marvin seemed he wanted a genuine answer, so Anti let out a breath to show he was thinking, and stared at the ceiling.

“It’s tough to pin that down to one moment, but if I had to pick one, it would have to be the first time you performed a magic trick for the rest of us at HQ,”

“Wait, really? Then?” Marvin sat up on the couch to look at Anti better. “That’s when I just arrived, way before we started dating!”

“Yeah well, you’re just... so...” Anti struggled to find the word, “magnificient,”

“That’s my stage name, silly,”

“Ah fuck, right,” Anti groaned, trying to think of another word... “Sweet. You were, and still are, really sweet. You’re like a piece of chocolate after all I’ve eaten is sour candy,”

“You mean like Wilford?”

“What?” Anti exclaimed, then laughed, “No, never. I mean, sure, in some alternate timeline, but right now I’m here with you,”

Marvin still snickered at his joke, and teasingly poked Anti’s cheek.

“Accept the compliment, you piece of chocolate,” Anti teased back.

“I accept that I am a magnificient piece of chocolate,” Marvin laid back and his attention drifted back to the TV. But something itched inside of Anti’s mind...

“When...” he began. Marvin turned his head to look at him, waiting patiently for the rest of the question, “When did you... know you loved... me?”

“Oh, that’s easy,” Marvin smiled, “Either when you first kissed me, or when you bit my neck for the first time,”

“Why?” asked the demon.

“There’s just something about you and kissing and necks and it’s just what I want,”

“Hey Marvin?” Anti said.

“Yeah?”

“I love you, I hope you know that,”

“Of course I do. I love you too!” Marvin grinned, “You know, for a demon, you really aren’t that scary once you get to know you,”

“I’m only not scary for you,”

“Except on Halloween?”

Anti chuckled, “Yeah, except on Halloween,”


End file.
